Zero Warz All out
by Raginkagion
Summary: This is a story About the characters of call of duty fighting for the Nation of Masterzera against the Nation of NAssarine. Summary sucks i know but give it a chance.
1. The begining

Paste your document here...

Future Warz

1332in a devastated world where war is imminent every time there is a war the aftermath is the same hate, blood, toil, strife, pain, strife, suffering and poverty. These are the zero warz these are the warz that plague the world they plague the great country and empire of Masterzera, and the country of Nassarine, and Masterzera's ally Masterzisle. But the Masterzerans and there brutal allies do not care all they want is honor, glory, power, fame, and riches.

1358/- Masterzeran-Nassarine border/- area of intense fighting/ Masterzeran summer offensive launch _ Operation: Fire Starter

Objective: breach the Nassarinian border defenses, and hold it so more troops can advance into Nassarine to begin phase two of the offensive ( operation Fan the flames)

Dmitri Petrenko PoV

"Ok, it's time." A familiar voice stated as I Loaded my PPSH-41 and prepared for what was sure to be a bloody battle. The armored troop transport I was riding in came to a halt and the ramp lowered. Before I exited the armored b-71 troop-transport tank (Trans-Tank [TaeysTrazik]) I saw my old friend Reznov climbing out of the tank, I guess that was hit voice I had heard earlier. He turned and gave me a smile before hopping out of the tank with the rest of the troops. As soon as I hit the ground I saw the rest of the squad was forming in a certain formation. Rifleman in the center, Sub-Machine gunners in the center, and Heretics in the rear. In our case Heretics in our squad had PPSH-41s, and Mosin Nagants.

As soon as I got into the squad formation the Trans-Tank exploded and Mgs on the side of the road started opening fire 3 of the people in our squad got torn apart, the rest of us hit the ground immediately. Someone shouted "bunkers, in the field!" another screamed "Mgs and Panzershreks are tearing up our men!" Reznov then ordered the flamethrower to burn 'em out, and the radio to call in support from Firebird squad 134. Many of our squad was crawling for cover while, another five rifleman lay dying on the road.

"We need fire support, sector 16-76-5, Wana Ridge, Raised rode 4. HURRY!"  
"this is Salva Flame barrage bravo, primed and ready to fire. We have your coordinates, and we are coming in" A few more seconds of intense fighting. Then 3 fire birds flew over and released flames. The flames rained down on the enemy, and the enemy positions were slammed with fire. "This is Salva flame barrage to Alpha Team; Squad 132 third shock army brigade 12. Target has been destroyed. Salva Flame barrage out."

"Thank you!" Miller screamed into the radio.

"Now! Go, now, go they have nowhere left to go move up." Just then a mortar strike hit ad we were all running for cover screaming. 4 of our squad members were ripped apart and scattered across the battleground. I got to cover right next to Reznov, With Chernov, Nikolai and Pelov following close behind.

Just then I heard a 50. Caliber sniper rifle, with a bullet coming toward Pelov's head. I rushed toward Pelov shouting

"Pelov! LOOK OUT!" just then the Masterzeran named Tunamaro jumped I front of Pelov still holding onto his Mega Phalong launcher. He took the bullet. Half of his body was ripped off, with blood flying everywhere, as well as the blood spewing from his wound. Before the bullet tore him apart, he launched the already loaded Phalong at the sniper. The horrible looking spear ripped the snipers head clean off, ad pinned it up against a wall. As he lay dying his last words were

"Dimitri. You need to fight, all of you, avenge me." Those were his last words before the pistol round pierced his head, and let his blood rush out of his head, along with chunky, mushy, gooey, runny brain fluids. We all spun our heads around and saw the Masterzeran female soldier holding the pistol.

"Putting him out of his misery, a tradition only Masterzerans, and Masterzislians would understand." She said with a bit of grief in her voice. We were all full of shock and awe not because she killed her friend, but because it was common tradition.

After this we got our mind back into the battle, we went to flush out the rest of the Nassarinians Snipers. Seven more shots and seven more people died. The Nassarinians were fighting hard to keep every last inch of Wana ridge. Every step would be paid for in blood.

5 hours later in a camp a Wana Ridge…

"Form up men!' Sgt. Pickley shouted. "today we take this ridge!" he screamed. Just then Commisar Markhov started talking

"5 years ago the Nassarinians ravaged our land. Destroyed our land. Murdered our people. Spilled our blood. Today we finally return the favor. We will kill 1000 Nassarinians for every one of the dead Masterzerans. As heroes we shall return to Masterzera and Russia's embrace. We must not faulter! They think we are weak well I say of their own Accord!"


	2. Is it the begingin or the end

Paste your document here...

Wolverines

"Is there a malfunction in the system because we got like some 100 sattlites in our area." running diagnostics and... No there is anything wrong with the system. Basin-120 is their malfunction in the system?" "Very funny station but thats a big negative. Over."  
"Hunter-21 you got some 100 bogeys in your area please identify-"

"Their everywhere!"  
Hunter-21 please repeat that, over.  
"Im lookin' at fire planes over I-95 how the hell did they get through!?" screamed a frightend trooper over thhe radio comm.

"Hunter-21 actual this is overlord i have no damn idea over. Sending Renforcements to your position please stand by. This is not a drill i repeat this is not a drill over


	3. wolverines

Wolverines

"Is there a malfunction in the system because we got like some 100 sattlites in our area." running diagnostics and... No there is anything wrong with the system. Basin-120 is their malfunction in the system?" "Very funny station but thats a big negative. Over."  
"Hunter-21 you got some 100 bogeys in your area please identify-"

"Their everywhere!"  
Hunter-21 please repeat that, over.  
"Im lookin' at fire planes over I-95 how thew hell did they get through!?" screamed a frigghhtend trooper over thhe radio comm.

"Hunter-21 actual this is overlord i have no fucking idea over. Sending Renforcements to your position please stand by. This is not a drill i repeat this is not a drill over


	4. Operation Justified

Zero Warz

Cordis Die

13:00/-: 3 miles behind the Nassarinian front/ 737 Mall Massacre: Operation: Justified: Alexei Boridin

"Snemibo… remember no Russian, No Masterzeran, and No Nassarinian." Makarov stated to me as we were getting off the elevator and taking our weapons out of their bags, and loading them. It was like time was frozen, and everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the plaza. Then Vincent fired his RPG into the crowd and we all started opening fire on the crowd. My MG40 was kicking like hell, blood was flying everywhere. So much that Clauskoph was splattered in blood.

"Please have mercy on me…." A civilian had begged me. I stated to him "ok I will make your death less painfull." I smashed a tomahawk into his head; I was splattered in sticky brain fluid and blood, I looked down and saw blood and brains running out of his head flowing out like a river. "El bombası, EL Bombasi!" a Turkish man cried "what does El bombasi mean?" I questioned Makarov. "Alexei it means grenada, in Turkish." Vincent stated to me. "Gstop sind Sie in Haft" I machine gunned him to death. As we walked down the escalator a crowd of people watched us, and Vizo fired off his RPG and blood and limbs came flying everywhere. We walked down the next escalator and into the power room and Dimitrius mowed down the custodians. As I walked out Makarov told us "remember, for Zakaev" [Zakaev is the former Masterzeran/ Russian/ Azerbaijani ultranationalist party leader. He was killed in the ending of a firefight on a bridge near Chernobyl. He kept Makarov in check, but with him gone Ahaz and Makarov are almost unstoppable] and with that we walked out, a phalanx of Nassarinian riot control awaited us.

I loaded an RPG, as did Vizo, Dimitrius, and Farid. We fired our rpg's and took apart the phalanx one shot at a time. "Shnemo, senipora, machi!" after hours of being pinned down an airstrike came in and pounded our attackers. We walked to the pipe system there waited unmarked bullet proof vans, four of them. We boarded the van and Farid asked "did this send a message." Makarov replied "No, but this will" he then shot Farid and we left him to die. "they thought they could trick us but they can't, he was an American."

To be continued…..


End file.
